Are We Lovers or Friends?
by Fairy Tail Until The End
Summary: Lucy finds herself with a problem. Both the Dragon Slayer and The Ice Maker have confessed her love. One-Shot! The second chapter is a note to readers. If you started reading and thought it was going to be a story there is an explanation.
1. Chapter 1 - Are We Lovers or Friends

_**Hey Guys! Enjoy! P.S. Sorry for the short intro.**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter #1 - Are We Lovers or Friends<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

Sun blinded me as I opened my eyes. Frost was forming on my window. I sat up and stretched looking around my apartment. I hadn't been back here in a long time. I had gone on a mission with Cana that had lasted over a week. I couldn't wait to get back to the guild. At that moment Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy busted into my room.

"Lucy!" Natsu said, "You're back!"

"Guys!" I yelled in an irritated tone, "What are you doing?"

"We wanted to see you," Gray said, "You were gone for so long we thought something had happened."

"I am fine guys it was just a mission with Cana." I said happy that they cared. Erza walked over to my savings jar that I used for my rent.

"Lucy have you paid your rent this month?" She asked me with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Oh no! I haven't!" I ran over to the jar and saw that I only had 10,000 jewels.

"Me and you can go on a job Lucy." Natsu said while he stuffed his face with food from her fridge.

"Natsu! Stop eating all my food!" I yelled heading over to stop him.

"We'll all go on a job." Gray countered while looking at Natsu with jealousy. He quickly dropped the look when he noticed me looking in his direction. "I mean because I need money too…"

"What do you need money for Gray?" Natsu asked apparently not getting the hint to stop talking about it.

"I need to pay off a bet I made." Gray replied with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Ok then let's go to the guild and get one," Erza said, "but we are not doing an S-Class quest."

"Fine~" Natsu whined "Let's just go already."

At the guild I went up to the bar where Mira was working. Natsu and Gray have been acting weird around me lately. I sat down and turned to Mira. She handed me a glass of ice water and sat down across from me.

"Hey Lucy. How have you been?" Mira asked obviously noticing the confused look on my face.

"Natsu and Gray haven't been acting like themselves around me lately. They seem to have it out for eachother more than they normally do." I told Mira after taking a drink. She glanced over at Natsu and Gray who were already fighting and smirked.

"They like you." Mira said now looking at me.

"What? No, that's not possible." I responded shocked but I knew the way they were acting supported Mira's idea.

"Lucy? Are you cold?" Gray came up behind me while I was talking to Mira, "I can give you my clothes if you are."

"Dumbass!" Natsu came over with a look of hatred on his face, "If she was cold she would just come talk to me. My magic is fire after all." Natsu looked like he was going to punch Gray in the face.

"Natsu stop! What the hell is going on with you guys!?" I yelled mad that my friends were fighting.

"Sorry Lucy… I didn't mean to make you angry." Gray said, oddly blushing as he spoke to me. Natsu threw an irritated look in his direction and I touched his shoulder. He blushed and grinned at me before making an 'I told you so' face.

"Now seriously why are you two fighting?" I asked them with my hands on my hips. Natsu blushed and picked up my hand, holding it tightly. Gray looked angry at Natsu and became even more angry after what Natsu said next.

"Lucy, the truth is that I love you." he blushed and looked me in the eyes.

"Natsu… I…" I started but was cut off by Gray.

"God dammit Natsu! Why do you have to ruin everything!" Gray yelled at Natsu before turning to look at me, "I love you Lucy. More than this hot headed bastard."

"Gray… I didn't… I mean… Natsu…" I was stuttering and blushing and finally I called out for help, "Mira! I need assistance!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright! Hope you enjoyed that little intro there! Idk when the next upload will be. Also I will eventually be writing a NaLu vs GrayLu with Lemons so if you wanted that just wait! I can only write so much at a time and I have lots of ideas. Trust me I am working on Chapter #8 of The People Who Fight Together, Stay Together I am just trying to make a really good chapter. I am just finding it hard to do with school. Also, this week is Spirit Week at our school and the Homecoming Dance is this weekend so I probably won't have a lot of time to work on my stories but I'll try!<strong>_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Author's Note and Apology

**Chapter #2 - Author's Note and Apology**

Hey guys! I just want to say that I am sorry for making it seem like I was writing a whole story. That was the original plan but I can't think of any ideas. I will sometime in the future right a whole GrayLu vs NaLu story but for now I just want this to be a One-Shot. Again sorry to everyone who wanted a whole story. Thanks for understanding.

~Fairy Tail Until The End


End file.
